The Cleansing
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Go to (2, 16) # Obtain Rune of Absolution # Return to (2, 16) # Attain level 100 # Go to (17, 11) #* Enter Veron Vale (Sanctum) # Go to (8, 8) # Kill 200 Veron Deacons # Return to (8, 8) # Go to (8, 7) #* Enter Veron Vale (Altar of Souls) # Go to (3, 8) # Kill 1x Hephtus (Elite) # Return to (3, 8) image:Stone Altar.gif Rewards: * 59,402 XP * 1 Skill Points | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details A Snabith Scout crouches in the ash. He nods curtly at you, 'Good to see you Unit, I was sent forward to see what the foul Veron were doing after your success with the Abolishers. We are now taking the battle to them, thanks to you. I feel that the Cult of the Veron has noble goals. They are looking for a cure for their Mutant condition. It is just how they try to cleanse themselves we cannot stand. Sacrificing humans to who-knows-what. It's wrong. They must be stopped. But I cannot find their Leader, can you help me in this, Unit?' ---- In an isolated corner you find a Veron Cultist reading a book of scripture. Every so often he closes the book and sighs deeply. The Cultist mask is unnerving at best, but it also causes the voice of the Cultist to echo making them seem otherworldly. He opens the book quickly and starts to chant something, Korthill gently takes the book from him. You are shocked when the Cultist allows him to do so. 'I see you are rushing your mantras.' The Cultist sighs, 'Yes, I am an initiate, only starting down the path. But I am having certain doubts concerning the faith. I wish to see Hephtus, but I am not at a high enough rank of enlightenment to do so. All those who are enlightened receive the Rune of Absolution. I have no rune and the way is locked to me.' Korthil looks at you sideways, 'So - the Rune of Absolution is carried by all Cultists? Interesting.' ''' ---- The Cultist is reading his scriptures when you return, 'I'm sorry, but I have not achieved true enlightenment yet. I have no Rune of Absolution.' The Cultist takes the Rune from you, 'I take it this was not given willingly. Well that was their choice. With this I can see Hephtus. I must talk to him. Come with me to the Sanctum. We shall speak with him together.' ---- As you walk though the Sanctum you can feel eyes staring at you. The other Deacons do not want you here, but you are with a Cultist so they have to let you pass. He leads you straight to a Deacon dressed in ornate robes. The Deacon does not address you directly, he only speaks to the Cultist, 'You may pass for you carry the Rune of Absolution. The others may not.' Korthill begins to speak but the Ascended Deacon simply shouts 'Guards!!!!!' You hear the feet of Deacons running to his aid. '''You must kill 200 Venron Deacons to follow the Doubting Initiate into the Alter of Souls.' ---- The Ascended Deacon screams at you 'We shall suffer no unbelief at the Alter of Souls. Only the blood of 200 Deacons may cleanse you!' The Ascended Deacon stands silent in his rage, 'You may pass' he hisses. ---- You find the Doubting Initiate standing next to a strange stone altar. The Initiate turns to you, 'I didn't expect you to get in, I'm glad you're here though. I do not understand what is happening here. There are runes on this altar that appear to be on fire. But we are trying to dampen the fires of The Rad in our veins. It doesn't make sense.' Korthill takes a closer look at the altar, then gasps, reeling in horror from it. 'This is not fire, it is Psionic energy. The altar is storing the latent Psionic energies of those who die on it. Any Purist can take this energy to make themselves more potent.' The initiate removes his mask and lets it fall to the ground, 'Hephtus hears the voices of the enlightened. He must be Psionically Sensitive and is using us to charge up the Altar to make him more powerful. It has nothing to do with returning to the pure state of flesh. It is just a way of gaining power for Hephtus. He must die, kill Hephtus (Elite)!' ---- The Initiate has now stripped himself of his robes and is busy destroying the Altar, 'Have you killed Hephtus (Elite)?' The final part of the altar is reduced to rubble. 'That is a good thing, with him dead the rest of these deluded fools with come to their senses.' Korthill stares at the Altar of Souls, 'Its amazing that Hephtus found a way to store Psionic energies into rock. I thought it was only possible to do that into crystal. But that is beside the point, some of the most powerful people I have met are Mutants. It does not matter what you are, but how you live. Live well my friend' You receive 59,402 and 1 Skill Point Category:Missions